Famiglia
by lelalemon
Summary: Spencer and David become a family. Slash, Reid/Rossi. BAU setting. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer is sitting outside quietly while Rossi sits next to him smoking. Rossi isn't even sure if Spencer knows he's there or not until he finally begins speaking.

"I don't want to have sex with you anymore, I don't want to live with you anymore, I don't want you to call me, I don't want you to care about me, and I don't want you in the baby's life." He says.

Rossi takes a deep drag. "What are you so afraid of?"

Spencer shivers against the cold. "You don't have kids for a reason. You have never loved anyone enough to remain faithful to them, let alone father their children." Spencer answers robotically.

"I've been faithful to you," Rossi says, starting to become irritated. Spencer presses his lips together in the effort to control his own emotions.

"That's because I have followed your orders without giving any of my own. I didn't ask to live with you, you asked me. I haven't pressed for marriage, I pay my own bills, I haven't asked for any pets, I haven't asked you to buy my anything and I haven't asked for children. I don't call things ours unless you have specified that it is. This is your house, your car, your room but our bed. And now?"

Rossi is surprised. Spencer had been walking on eggshells for their whole relationship? He throws the glass of scotch he'd been sipping and stands. "If you're been so fucking miserable then maybe you should have left!"

Spencer is stunned by the outrage. "I haven't been miserable. I want to be with you- that's why I tried to do everything right." Rossi sighs and runs a hand through his thinning hair.

"Get inside. It's cold out here," the older man says. Spencer stands up and follows Rossi. "Sit on the couch. I'll make you some coffee," Rossi says.

Spencer sits on the couch and pulls his legs up so that his chin can rest on his knees. Rossi comes back with a steaming cup and sits on the ground where Spencer's feet should be. He pulls Spencer's legs down and pulls Spencer closer to him.

He kisses Spencer's belly and wraps his arms around the younger man's middle. He looks up at his lover. "I've been faithful to you because you're all I want. Maybe I don't say it, but I see us equal. This is your house too, sciocco, bello amante." Silly, handsome lover.

He kisses the flat belly once again. "I don't want you to do those things for me. I never questioned your behavior… I thought it was just how you were. We need to talk about it, about what you want. I just don't want this to end. Not now, not for this. You're carrying my bambino," he says before kissing his lover again.

Spencer runs a hand through his older lover's hair. "Shouldn't I make my list of demands before you decide if I can stay?" Rossi looks up at him in anticipation.

"We don't have to get married, but I won't stand for infidelity. I work too, so I don't mind paying half the bills, but I will need support once the baby comes and I can't work. I don't want you to buy me anything, but we will need to set up a room for the baby. And I want a cat."

Rossi rubs Spencer's back. "I will always be here for you. But I don't like cats," he says. Spencer sighs. "It was worth a try."

Rossi lifts Spencer's shirt and begins licking up his chest. "I didn't say no." He says. Spencer pulls Rossi closer and lets out a little moan. He pulls Rossi away after a moment and stands. "Bedroom?" He asks. He'd grown and been more confident, but he still wasn't pushy in the bedroom.

Rossi ushers the younger man in and tosses him to the bed. Spencer bounces and then spreads himself out with a grin. "Do you want me?" He asks. Rossi pounces and kisses the man's teasing lips. Rossi pulls Spencer's shirt off before his own.

"What about when I get bigger? Will you still be attracted to me?" Rossi bites down right below Spencer's belly button. "If you think I'm that shallow you shouldn't stay with me," Rossi teases. He pulls the man's pants down.

Spencer hisses when Rossi takes him in his mouth. "David," he moans. His lover runs one hand up his tummy, the other hand begins to prepare him. "More daddy, I don't need you to be soft," Spencer demands.

Rossi grins at the man. "You're a naughty boy Spencer. Turn around." Spencer gets on his hands and knees and braces his self. Rossi slaps his ass and he squeaks. Usually Rossi counts first. It happens again and again, each coming harder. Spencer moans and counts them in his head. At twelve he stops Rossi.

"I can't…I need you!" He begs. Rossi gets on his knees and grabs Spencer's hips so he can bring them flush to his own. Spencer feels Rossi at his entrance. "I didn't get to prepare you, impaziente. Tell me if it hurts."

Spencer loves the feeling of David inside of him. The way he kisses and how his hands work. He loves the way David makes him feel. The way he says exactly what needs to be said. "I love you," he tells Spencer. "I love you too. So much."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid wakes in their bed next to his lover's sleeping body. He'd only known about his pregnancy for seventeen hours now, but everything was different. Normally, he'd get up and make coffee. Now he had to ration the amount of coffee he drank.

He is fifteen weeks pregnant, so he could still abort if he chose. How would Rossi feel about that? Silent relief? Grievous betrayal? What would his mother say? And Rossi's family? And Hotch? And the team?

His mother didn't care that he is gay. She said she'd always known. What she may have a problem with, though, is him being pregnant by a man old enough to be his father. She hadn't been happy about the age difference but had accepted it. 'Love is love,' she had said.

Rossi's family accepted him tentatively. Though Rossi and Spencer were together as equals his family sided more with Rossi, as to be expected. Gracile omosessuale. Spencer was the maricon; the fag. He was the gay in their relationship as far as they were concerned. However, when Spencer needed help they were there. They never denied him entrance from family events; they'd even thrown him a birthday party last year. Would they take kindly to him being heavy with Rossi's child? They were very religious, so he couldn't see them asking him to abort. Maybe asking him to disappear, but at least they wouldn't hold it against the baby.

Hotch had disapproved more than anyone they'd told when it came to their relationship. He had slammed a hand down on his desk and yelled at Spencer to get out. He didn't know what went on between Rossi and Hotch, and he had no idea if he was mad at him, Rossi or the both of them. He hadn't treated him any differently at work, but Spencer could just tell that he wasn't happy with them.

The team was wary. Morgan distanced himself from Reid when h'd come out. They girls didn't mind, until they found out he was dating Rossi. Garcia considered it a cry for help. When she discovered that her efforts to separate the two were not appreciated she butted out completely. They all worked together perfectly. They still had one another's back, but they set personal vendettas against Rossi and exiled Reid.

And now he was with child. He had somehow taken the most natural thing in the world and made it the most unnatural. He couldn't foresee this ending well. The team wasn't going to be there for him. They already thought this was a big mistake. That Spencer was just acting out and using Rossi to self-inflict harm. Hotch was worried about his best friend, thinking that they'd pegged Reid wrong and he was some sort of manipulative temptress.

He, oddly enough, held the most hope for Rossi's parents. They loved children and family was very important. Even cousin Marvin who got that prostitute pregnant brought his kids around and they were well loved.

What about Rossi himself? He'd said he loved Reid and was going to be there for him, but was he just staying for him? Did he even want to have a child? And of all people, did he want one with Reid?

He himself had never considered having children. Children were sticky and smelly and required a lot of time and patience. In theory, if you'd asked him years ago about this same scenario he would opt for abortion as early as possible. His job just did not call for children. But now, he couldn't feel or see the baby inside of him, but he knew there was one. And already he loved the being inside of him. Already he wasn't to do anything he could to protect it and love it. Already, he was afraid of loss. He knew he would mourn the feeling of his child inside of him when he was empty.

* * *

Spencer takes a shower while Rossi is cooking breakfast. He's rubbing cocoa butter all over his belly. He isn't showing yet, but the doctor said not to hold his breath. "Most women show at around ten weeks, and you're even farther than that. With that stated, you need to increase your calorie intake if you're not gaining the appropriate weight." He sighs and looks in the mirror. Why wasn't he showing? The doctor surely would have told him if there was anything wrong with the baby.

Rossi walks in and embraces him from behind and rubs his hands on Spencer's belly. "Macilento. When will I get to see my lattante?" Spencer places his hands on top of Rossi's. "The doctor said any time now." Rossi kisses the side of his neck before letting go. "Time for breakfast. You need to eat," he says before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

They get to work and Spencer sits at his desk. He was now used to the silence that surrounds him. They used to chit-chat and joke around, but in the last year since he and Rossi had told them it had stopped. At least, when Spencer was involved. He'd watched them talking with one another joyfully and then had it turn to complete silence as soon as he walked in.

It hurt, to be honest. It hurt but he was getting used to it. Hotch never smiled at him anymore, either. He had also stopped being invited out when the team got together. He'd asked to go once, to see if he could repair some of the damage his relationship had apparently made. Morgan claimed to not have enough room in the car and they'd walked away without telling him where they were going to be.

At the time, he'd just gone home and spent the night with Rossi. He hadn't even told him about it. But now- maybe it was the loneliness... Maybe it was the hormones but it hurt even more. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. He whimpers without meaning to and tries to leave before he can call any attention to himself.

Morgan, JJ and Emily all look up when they hear the whimper. They watch Reid nearly run from his desk in the direction of the restrooms. They share a look of confusion. Reid also walks past Hotch who takes in his agent's sobbing form. He watches Spencer barge into the bathroom and hears the door lock. When he presses his ear to the door he can hear the boy sobbing.

He walks out to the bullpen and looks around curiously. "Did something just happen?" He asks. Morgan shakes his head. "We need to talk. My office JJ, Emily and Morgan."

They all shuffle into Hotch's office and Hotch sits with a sigh. "I just passed Reid. He's in the man's room sobbing and you say nothing went on?" He'd noticed the team shift away from Reid since they'd told the team. Even he had gone so far as to ignore the younger man. Reid and Rossi were the only ones that had remained professional, which sadly meant that they only interacted briefly and as co-workers. Reid had lost his friends and his comfort and he and Rossi were far too good of people to flaunt themselves, or make anyone else uncomfortable, even if it was for their own benefit.

"We have no idea. We were all sitting there working and them we hear him like, whine before he gets up and runs toward the bathroom. We have no idea what happened," he tells Hotch honestly.

Hotch sighs again. "When was the last time you talked to him, as more than a coworker? Or invited him to go out with you?" Hotch asks. Morgan glares. "He and Rossi are doing their own thing now. Reid doesn't need us anymore. And it's just weird and I don't want to be a part of it. I respect them as co-workers. That's the only reason I haven't gone to HR with it."

"Very well. You may all go back to work." He watches his agents file out. He knows someone needs to go in and comfort the young agent. He knows that it would be unprofessional to ask Rossi to comfort his boyfriend, but he thinks that would be the best option. Doing it himself might work out too. He decides to try it himself first, and to get Rossi if it doesn't work.

* * *

Hotch knocks on the door. "Reid, I'm coming in," he says before unlocking it. He locks the door behind him and is heartbroken to see his youngest agent curled up on the ground. His eyes are red and puffy. "I'm sorry Hotch. I just need a minute and I'll go back to work. I'll stay late," he says. Hotch sits on the ground next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, trying to be caring. He finds himself treating this as he would if it was Jack. "There's just a lot going on right now," Reid answers quietly. "Are you fighting with Rossi?" Hotch asks. Reid shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm letting something unprofessional get in the way of working. Please don't take it out of Rossi. It isn't his fault."

Hotch lays a hand on Reid's shoulder. "This is what I was worried about when you and Rossi became intimate. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you with whatever he did. He's just... he's a fox. He's a good guy too, though." Reid wipes his eyes.

"You disapproved of us because you were worried about him hurting me?" He asks. He assumed he was worried about Spencer wronging his best friend. "Well, you've never been in a relationship and Rossi is known to be... lustful. I just didn't want either of you to get hurt. But I was mostly worried about you. What did he do? If you wait until after work I can punch him for you," Hotch offers jokingly.

Reid smiles a little. "Rossi has been amazing to me. He hasn't strayed, we get along. But... What if I'm the one that messed up?" Hotch's eyes get wide. "I hadn't pegged you as being unfaithful," Hotch says. Reid shakes his head. "No. I'm a freak, Hotch." Hotch hugs the boy. "You're not a freak. You're you. And you have saved everyone on this team and many other people by not being normal."

Spencer slowly takes Hotch's hand and places it on his stomach. Hotch is very concerned. "I'm pregnant. Fifteen weeks." Hotch pushes his hand closer. "Does David know?" Reid nods. "I'm just a little emotional I guess. Rossi's the only person on the team that's talked to me as a friend in almost a year and I just feel so weak right now. I don't have anyone to turn to."

Hotch stands and helps Reid up. "You have me. And you have Rossi and his clan. I'm sorry for how we've been making you feel. I'm ashamed, and I hope you can forgive me." Spencer wipes his face once more. "Yeah. Thank you for listening." Hotch puts a hand on Reid's shoulder before walking away. "Why don't you just take the day off? Get some rest, read a couple dozen books. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi comes home with take out. He finds Spencer in bed asleep. He sits next to him and slides the hair from his face. Spencer is snoring lightly. He only snores when he's very tired. Rossi quietly undresses and gets into bed beside him.

Aaron had come to him earlier and explained that he'd sent the younger man home. Rossi would have to talk to the team. Spencer needed a support system now more than ever. He'd noticed the exile, but he didn't know what to do about it short of leaving him.

He'd tried to be there for Spencer as much as possible, but didn't even notice that Spencer was conforming himself around Rossi's wishes at home. Aaron had given them a week off. His plan is to take Spencer home to Mama Rossi to let her know that they are expecting.

He kisses Spencer's forehead. "When did you get home?" Spencer asks, sounding groggy. "Just a little bit ago. I got some take out if you're hungry." Spencer wraps his arms around Rossi. "Not hungry," he says.

"Aaron wants us to take a week off. He told me about the breakdown you had today." Spencer frowns. "I don't need a week off," he grumps. Rossi runs a hand through his hair. "I was thinking of taking you to see Mama Rossi so we could let her know. She's lived her whole life thinking I would never make her a grandchild."

Spencer closes his eyes. "Okay. We can do that." Rossi kisses Spencer. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer nods and Rossi waits for him to collect his thoughts. "I just... I was thinking about how we used to be close to the team. And I just, I wanted to be able to talk to someone, but I can't. I feel completely alone and I don't even know why I keep going back. They don't want me there, and all they need to do to replace me is use Google," he says. Rossi can feel his body shaking.

"Spencer, you are more than that. You are a very important part of the team, and no matter how they feel about us personally, they respect you as a profiler. And you know what, we're going to have a talk with the team before we leave. We're going in tomorrow and we're going to call a meeting, and if they can't accept us, and if they are going to continue to isolate you, then it's up to you. You can quit and stay home or teach or write- whatever you want and I'll be here to take care of you and make sure you're happy."

Spencer sniffles. "Okay... I love you David." Rossi kisses him again. "I love you too. Now get up or I'm going to tickle you." Spencer grumbles and Rossi begins to tickle him.

Spencer squeals and jumps out of bed.

* * *

They call a meeting the next day and Spencer is shifting in his seat. "What's going on Hotch?" Garcia asks. She's not used to not having the information. "Reid and Rossi called the meeting. Whenever you're ready," Hotch says.

"Guys, Reid and I are taking a week off to go see my mama, but before we leave we needed to have this discussion, because Reid might not be coming back." Everyone looks around at each other. Even Hotch looks surprised.

"I don't know what bothers you all so much about us being together, whether it's the age difference or that we're the same gender, or that you know us both but this tension needs to stop for Spencer's sake."

"It's just weird, man," Morgan says. Spencer frowns. "We don't do anything at the office. We act the same way we've always acted until we're home. We don't bring up our relationship at all at the office." Reid is right.

JJ sighs. "It's just a big change." Reid snaps. "You've had a year! If any of you had tried, even a little bit, maybe we could have worked some of this out!" He yells. Rossi grabs his hand and Reid apologizes. "We're going to go see Rossi's parents because I just found out I'm pregnant. If I'm not wanted here I'd rather be home with my baby."

Everyone stares at him like he's crazy. "Reid is going through a hard time and he could really use your support," Rossi says. Morgan walks out and Reid looks down as his hands. It really didn't matter now. Morgan was his best friend, and if he couldn't support him, he just couldn't stay around. Emily walks out next, followed by Garcia. JJ Sighs and is the last to leave.

Spencer is shaking trying to hold his sobbing in. Rossi pulls him close and Aaron watches the younger hold Rossi like a lifeline. He sighs. "I'll be right back," he tells them to give them privacy. He walks out to where his team is sitting. "We are going to have a meeting in thirty minutes. My office," he says. He gets a cup of water and brings it in to Spencer.

"I'll give him a few weeks off to determine if he wants to stay or go or transfer or anything," he tells them. Spencer is sipping the water. "I didn't think they would do this," Rossi says. Aaron is scowling. "Isn't it dangerous to get him so upset?" Spencer shakes his head. "I'm second trimester. I'll be fine..."

Rossi kisses the younger softly. "I'm sorry tesoro. Are you ready to go now?" Spencer nods.

* * *

Hotch is sitting at his desk when the team walks in. "I am disappointed with all of is planning on quitting because you won't look past your petty disagreements with his and Rossi's relationship. We're the only family he had and he just spent the last ten minutes sobbing because you've all abandoned him."

"Hotch, you can't make us like him," Morgan says. Hotch sets his death glare on him. "No, I can't. But I want each and every one of you to think about all the times Spencer has saved you. Each time he's solved a case and saved innocent people. How he was willing to die for all of us. And now- you're throwing all of that away because he's gay. Get out of my office."


	4. Chapter 4

Reid goes to their room as soon as they get home. Rossi sits in their kitchen and begins drinking. If he had known that they would react like that he never would have asked Reid to participate.

He downs his scotch and makes a face before walking up to their room. The door isn't locked so he walks inside. His lover isn't crying. He's curled up on the bed with a hand on his flat stomach. "I think I'm going to quit. I will just stay home and raise the baby," he says.

Rossi climbs on the bed and pulls him close to kiss him. "Tesoro, you will be so bored. Why don't you stay home with our little one for a while," Rossi says while rubbing Reid's belly. "And when he's old enough for preschool, you can get a teaching job, or researching or something. My goal was not to turn you into a housewife. You are too smart to spend the rest of your life moping here."

Reid smiles a little. At least someone believed in him. He lays his head on Rossi's shoulder. "Is it just because we're gay?" He asks softly. His father leaving hadn't even hurt this much. "It's nothing about us. It's all on them." Spencer leans up to kiss Rossi. "When is the flight?" "Later. We have seven hours,"Rossi says before switching their positions to hold Reid down.

He spreads his legs and leans up to kiss Rossi again. "I love you, Dave." Rossi smiles down at his beloved. "And I you. Very much," he finishes with a kiss.

An hour later finds them in bed. Reid's body vibrating under Rossi's. He'd lost the ability to speak and his brain was no longer cooperating with him. He knew he was being loud, but he didn't care. His modesty, his politeness were wiped away by how good that felt and _"oh God David, right there!" _He sobs as he releases. His fingers have turned white from their grip on the bed sheet.

Rossi explodes inside of him. Reid is completely out and Rossi grins. He'd been happy, of course, that he could wear out the much younger man. It had been one of his concerns when entering the relationship. He gives himself a few minutes before he gets up. He clean himself off and then carefully wipes his lover down. He sets the alarm and takes Spencer in his arms to sleep.

* * *

Rossi wakes when his alarm goes off. Spencer mumbles and turns away from the noise. "I want cookies," the younger says. Rossi rubs his back and shuts the alarm off. "Come on. We can get some cookies on the way to the air port."

Spencer gets up and stretches. They'd already packed so he decided to spend his time showering. Rossi joins him. "Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Rossi asks while running his hands over Spencer's body to wash him.

Spencer smiles. "I am not. You just keep trying to say I am." Rossi rubs his belly and then turns Spencer around. "I feel a little bump," Rossi says. Spencer looks down and pokes his stomach. Sure enough he could see a tiny formation. He felt an odd mixture of happy and sick. "Oh Spencer... Our little baby," Rossi says, sounding giddy.

Spencer smiles but it's not as happy as Rossi's.

* * *

Mama Rossi kisses their cheeks when they walk through the door. "Spencer, you're so skinny," Mama Rossi clucks. Spencer laughs nervously. "David, are you taking care of him?" She asks. David nods. "Of course mama."

They sit at the table after talking for a while to have dinner. "So, David, what made you want to come all the way home?" His father asks. "Are you finally going to marry this one? You're going to be with a man, yes, but at least you could get married and make your mom stop praying," his father says. Spencer watches the interaction with some amusement. This family portrayal resembles the stereotypical Jewish family discussion.

"Actually, we do have news. Spencer, would you like to tell them?" Rossi asks. Spencer pales. "I... I... I, uhm..." Spencer stutters. Rossi smiles and takes one of his hands. "Spencer is pregnant," Rossi says. Spencer smiles at Mama Rossi. He expects a smile but does not receive one. "Pregnant?" She asks with an icy calm voice. One that almost reminded him of Hotch.

Rossi nods, squeezing Spencer's hand. "You got him pregnant, David? Is it your baby?" Spencer feels that lash like fire. "Of course it is!" Rossi shouts. Spencer wraps his arms around his middle.

"Well, you're not married. Should I just assume as much?" She asks. "Yes, mother. You should." Rossi says with his gritted. "I'm sorry," Spencer says before standing and walking into the guest room that they'd left their things in. He checks his wallet to see how much money he has on him. He's not welcome here and he's not going to impose on them.

He grabs his bag and hauls it onto his shoulder, but then Rossi comes into the room. "What are you doing?" He asks. Spencer shakes his head. He doesn't want to cry. "I'm just going to stay at a motel until we go back. You can stay, it's fine."

Rossi embraces him and drops the bag. "Spencer, hey. They aren't mad at you. They're mad that I haven't made you an honest man. It's none of their business. Mama knows you're faithful, she was just trying to make a point. She feels terrible. She didn't think before she spoke. She never meant for it to hurt you."

Spencer clings to his boyfriend. "Come on. We'll sit up here for a while so you can rest and then we'll go back and finish dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer follows Rossi down the stairs after he's had a few moments to calm down. His plate is still at the table beside Rossi's plate. "Spencer, I didn't mean to question your virtue. I know you're not like that," mama Rossi says. "I was just trying to make a point to Rossi to be an honest man for you."

Spencer doesn't say anything but he nods. "Spencer, my nipote is in there. I love him and I love you. It's just in our beliefs that you should be married to a person before being intimate with them. That's all we've ever asked."

Spencer nods again. "I'm sorry mama Rossi. That's my fault. I've never really believed in marriage, so I've kind of pushed the idea away. You should be mad at me, not him." Spencer tells her. She approved, that was great, but he felt tired and sick and awful and just wanted to be home now.

Spencer wraps his arms around his belly. "May I lay down now? I'm very tired," he says. Mama Rossi and David usher him to the bedroom. Rossi kisses his forehead before he walks out.

Spencer rolls up in a ball and tries his hardest to sleep.

* * *

Rossi sits outside with his mother. His father was in the garage. "I'm sorry David. I didn't think before I spoke. He feels deep, that child." Rossi lights a cigarette. "He's just having a hard time. He hasn't even told his own mama yet. Our team, the FBI family has turned their backs on us. Him specifically," Rossi confides.

She frowns and looks at the door of the house as if she could see the younger man. "So, he has nobody?" She asks. Rossi shakes his head. "You could both stay here," she offers. Rossi smiles. "Mama, you are too kind, but we have to continue working." She purses her lips. "What if I come stay with you for a while?"

Rossi considers this. "Why?" He questions. He doesn't know if he likes the idea, let alone what Spencer would think. He would probably squeak about not needing a babysitter and then cling to her apron strings. "He must be scared, being so alone and in a situation he's not familiar with." She had a point. "Let me ask Spencer what he thinks... But I would really appreciate it. Thank you mama," he says as he kisses her on the cheek.

* * *

Derek is sitting at his desk. With Spencer gone he had a lot of work to do. Hotch had given them Rossi and Reid's share of paperwork. He told them that he always gave Reid more than he gave anyone else. Not to mention that they all slipped Reid some of theirs. He hadn't talked to Reid in a friendly way for the good portion of a year, but he slipped him paperwork every day.

And Hotch was right. That boy had saved him, personally, more that he could count. He was the first person he'd put complete trust in since his father passed. He was the first person he told the entire story of his father's death to. He was also the first person he told about Buford and about being bullied in school.

He sighs and closes his case file. How could he have turned his back on Reid? It wasn't that he was gay. Gay people didn't bother him. Maybe it was just because it was Reid. And he's with Rossi. Why Rossi of all people? But again, why was that any reason to be bothered? Two people he knows are in love. Sure, he would have never set them up, but isn't that life? And isn't life about finding happiness, as long as you're not hurting anyone else, where ever you can take it from?

He pulls out his phone and texts Reid. "Are you in town? I have a big apology I owe to you." He sets the phone on his desk and pretends to read through a file to pass the time. His phone vibrates and he grabs it fast. "I am at Mama Rossi's house. Don't apologize just because Hotch made you. I'm not returning to the BAU."

Derek feels pain in his heart. "Hotch didn't tell us to apologize. I'm doing this because my heart hurts." Spencer doesn't respond to him.

* * *

"David, mio figlio, please consider marriage," Mama Rossi says as Spencer begins to enter the room. He sighs and sits next to his lover. "Hello Spencer. Are you feeling any better?" He tries to smile. "Yes, mama Rossi. Thank you."

"Mama, I've already been married three times," David tells her. "Yes, but you're not young now. Non stravagante. And he's pregnant with your lattanta." Mama Rossi had a point. Spencer rubs his belly. "David doesn't want to marry me, mama Rossi. He has his reasons. We can still be a fully functional family." Spencer says. "Marriage doesn't mean much. My parents were married and I didn't really have either of them when I was growing up."

Mama Rossi frowns. "Spencer, in our family it means a lot. It is a bond of family. We've already accepted you, figlio. Can you blame a mother for trying?" She asks sadly.

They go to their room for the night. Rossi wraps his arms around Spencer and rubs his baby bump. "Derek sent me a text today," Spencer mentions. Rossi's hand stills. "He apologized. He said his heart hurt." Rossi kisses his neck. "Maybe he's coming to his senses."

Spencer turns so he can wrap his arm around Rossi. "How long does it take to get married?" He asks. Rossi shrugs. "That depends on how you do it. It can be anywhere from a few minutes to many hours." Spencer clears his throat. "Would you... Would you consider marrying me? Or... I don't mind if you want to be free, David. You've been married three times already and you obviously weren't happy. I mean, I don't expect you to stay with me forever..." Spencer says.

David shoves Spencer onto his back. "Now listen to me Spencer. You listen well because you're starting to piss me off. If I didn't love you I wouldn't let you have my baby. Do you understand? If I thought for a moment that you would agree to marry me I would have asked you a long time ago. I didn't, and that was completely for you. Now you can stop moping and stop making Mama feel like she's ruined your life. Do you know that she offered to let us live here? All because I told her that you didn't have anyone else. Now she wants to come stay with us while you're pregnant so she can help you and support you."

Spencer is shocked. "I'm not even family," Spencer says stunned. Rossi growls and gets up. He tosses his blanket back down on top of Spencer. "Voi non siete parte della nostra famiglia? Questo non significa nulla?" You're not part of our family? Does this mean nothing?

Spencer's body shakes involuntarily. "We're not married. I'm not really part of the family That's what she's saying," Spencer explains. Rossi raises his hand to hit Spencer but holds back and takes a deep breath. "You're the reason we're not technically family. You don't get to complain about getting exactly what you wanted. I'm going to sleep on the couch. Good night."

Rossi walks away and slams the door. Spencer sits up in bed and rubs his tummy. It aches. He lays like that for more than an hour before he needs to get up. He finds Rossi snoring on the couch. He shakes him softly until his eyes open slowly. "David, please come back to bed." David stretches. "Go back to bed, Spencer. We can talk in the morning."

Spencer holds back his tears. "David, I can't sleep. Please come to bed with me." David groans but gets up. He leads Spencer toward the bed and falls onto it to sleep. Spencer gets into bed but Rossi makes no move to touch him, so he stay on his side. Rossi begins snoring and Spencer sits up. He can feel himself about to cry so he gets up and goes into the bathroom that is attached to the room.

He shuts the door softly and sits beside the tub before he starts crying. His face is resting on his knees while he sobs as quietly as he can. Rossi comes in and sits next to him- his back cracking. "You asked me to come to bed, but then you don't join me?" He asks. His hand is rubbing Spencer's back.

"I didn't want to wake you," Spencer says. Rossi kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry tesoro. I lost my temper." Spencer doesn't say anything. "You really are my family, you know. Whether we're married or not. It doesn't matter. You're making my child. We will always be related now. And I love you. I don't care if we're married or not. I don't want to be without you."

Spencer leans up against him. "My stomach is aching," he tells Rossi. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Rossi asks. Spencer shakes his head. "Why don't you try sleeping. Maybe it's stress related." He helps Spencer up and they get into bed. Rossi wraps his arms tight around Spencer and kisses him.

"Spencer, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer is crying and Rossi smiles. "Amour, don't cry," he says. "It hurts so much," Spencer says, clenching his stomach. Rossi jumps up and runs to the other side of the bed so he can look Spencer over. He has his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Come on baby. We're going to the hospital." Spencer doesn't move. Rossi gathers him in his arms and hoists him up and into the car. He will call his mom when they get there. he speeds to the hospital. Spencer is crying and won't talk.

Rossi carries Spencer into the E.R. "My partner is pregnant. He's having pains in his stomach. He can barely even talk," Rossi says. He's trying no tot panic. A nurse brings out a bed and he puts Spencer down. They wheel him to a room and tell Rossi that he has to stay outside.

Rossi paces the halls until his legs are tired. He sits and calls his mama. "David, why are you calling me at four in the morning?" She asks, yawning. "Mama, Spencer was having pains. I'm at the hospital. I'm waiting for them to tell me how he is."

"I'll be right there David. Wait for me. Ten minutes," she says before hanging up. Rossi begins to pace again and doesn't stop until his mama shows up. "Oh, David. Have you heard anything yet?" She asks, kissing him on each cheek. Rossi shakes his head.

They sit together in silence for over an hour before the doctor comes out. "For Dr. Spencer Reid?" He asks. Rossi nods and steps closer. "Stress related. The baby is fine and he is fine. I'm recommending he take a break from work and any other stress causing activities to be safe." Rossi sighs and Mama Rossi thanks God.

"Can we see him?" Rossi asks. The doctor leads him to the room. Spencer is in bed rubbing his belly. "Oh, Spencer. Tesoro," Rossi coos. Spencer is on his side. "I'm sorry," Spencer tells him.

Rossi leans down and kisses him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. There was too much stress for you. I knew better." Spencer looks up at himm. "I don't want you to stop being honest with me, or to start babying me. I shouldn't have been so weak. I'm ready to get out of here now, please," he says.

Mama Rossi steps up. "Spencer, you just hush now. You could have lost the baby," she tells him. "They had to stop an early labor. Just listen to what the doctor says." Spencer is shocked. "I went into labor?" Rossi nods sadly.

"It was stress induced. The baby could not have lived." Spencer sits back. "I'm sorry," he says again. The doctor comes in. "We have no reason to keep him. If he's ready to go home we will release him. just come back if you have anymore pain," the doctor says.

* * *

Rossi insists on carrying Reid to bed. He cuddles him and they kiss. "You scared me," Rossi admits. Spencer wraps his arms around him. "I was scared too. I thought I was losing the baby," he tells Rossi.

They embrace each other until they fall asleep. When Spencer wakes he's warm and wrapped in his lover's arms. He kisses Rossi until his eyes flutter open. "How are you feeling?" Rossi asks as soon as he's awake.

"I'm okay. More than okay," he says as he kisses down his lover's throat. Rossi sighs happily but pulls Spencer away. "You're supposed to be relaxing," he tries to be stern. Spencer lays on his stomach and looks at Rossi. "Sex always relaxes me. If it makes you feel better, you can massage my back when you're done," he smiles.

Rossi kisses him again before getting on his knees and tracing his hands down Spencer's smooth back. He pulls their pajama bottoms down and lubes himself. He slowly inserts himself before leaning forward to hold Spencer's hand. He starts a slow rhythm but can't keep it up when Spencer begs for more.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Spencer moans before cumming in Rossi's hand. Rossi finishes inside his love- deep and heavy. He doesn't stop thrusting until he's milked dry. They collapse beside one another and share lazy kisses. There's a knock at the door and they both watch as Mama Rossi comes in. "Breakfast is ready. Come and eat," she smiles.

They sit at the table and father Rossi asks Spencer how he's feeling. "Better than last night. Thank you for asking," he responds softly. Father Rossi chuckles. "It's funny that you're so quiet at the table and so loud in bed. I tell ya, I heard you from our room. You must be some sort of stallion, sonny boy," Rossi's father says with an odd sense of pride.

Spencer blushes bright red. Mama Rossi hits father Rossi. "You're embarrassing the poor boy!" Rossi's father tries to stop laughing. Rossi is a little red too.

* * *

After breakfast they pack their things to head back. There are hugs and kisses and well wishes. Spencer loves Rossi's family, but he's very happy to be heading home.

Once they're home Spencer lies in his own bed and sighs happily. Rossi comes in and runs a hand up his body before resting on the younger man's bump. It was steadily getting bigger. Rossi begins to kiss the bump- run his tongue along the newly risen skin.

Spencer is grasping the pillow and panting. Rossi slowly moves down and begins to tongue Spencer's cock. Spencer gasps and writhes. Rossi sucks him deep into his throat. He bobs his head until Spencer tells him he's about to cum. Rossi takes him completely in and sucks hard until Spencer explodes. Spencer lays limp on the bed smiling at Rossi.

"You're such a good man," Spencer says. Rossi crawls up and kisses him. "Anything for my snuggle-person," he says. He takes Spencer in his arms and pets his stomach until Spencer gets some sleep.

He gets up and calls Hotch to let him know about the hospital visit. "He should take some more time off," Rossi says. "Done. I'm concerned that he won't return. I absolutely do not want that," Hotch tell him. "Morgan spoke with him. He apologized. Said you weren't making him do it." Hotch is silent for a moment. "It's true. I didn't tell them they had to say anything to him. I just pointed out that Spencer has done more for them than they've ever realized."

"Well, we'll both be coming by tomorrow morning to visit. Spencer is showing and I wanted you to see. He told me you sounded genuinely happy for him." Hotch affirms. "I'll be expecting you bright and early Dave."

He hangs the phone up with a smile. Only one more thing to do before he can rejoin his gorgeous, young lover. He finds Derek's number in his phone and sends him a message. "We are coming in tomorrow. Spencer will only be there for a short while. You had better make the most of it."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek is pacing when Hotch calls him into his office. "I heard that you apologized to Reid," he mentions. Derek sits and looks miserable. "He didn't accept. He said he's not coming back to work."

Hotch frowns. He'd assumed as much. "Do you know if anyone else has come to the same conclusion?" Morgan nods. "I think we all feel bad. Garcia called me to her house last night because she was drinking and sobbing." Hotch stands. "We need to let everyone know that this is the last chance before we lose him for good."

* * *

Spencer wakes up in his own bed and stretches. Rossi is sitting up and stretching. "I'd like you to come to the BAU with me today." Spencer turns and looks at his lover's nude back. "Is that really healthy? Aren't I supposed to stay away from stress?" He asks. Rossi stands up and pops his back.

"It shouldn't be that stressful. It would mean a lot to me, tesoro." Spencer sighs and gets up, smiling at Rossi. "I could consider it... but it will cost you." Rossi grins and wraps his arms around Reid. "Oh? And what can I do for you?"

Reid kisses Rossi and pulls him into the bathroom. He turns the shower on and pulls Rossi in. Rossi pushes his lover against the shower wall and plunges in his mouth. Reid wraps his arms around Rossi and helps him adjust so that he can press inside. Rossi slowly fills Reid and Reid groans happily.

Rossi and Reid maintain eye contact until Rossi speeds up and Reid's head falls back. Rossi's knees begin to feel weak when he comes to finishing. Reid had already finished on their bodies and was now tensing to make it better for Rossi. Rossi finishes inside him and Reid whimpers.

"Don't pull out yet," Reid whispers. Rossi leans against his body pants. "Reid, I'm going to drop you if I don't pull away," Rossi finally says. Reid lowers his legs and allows Rossi to lean on him until his knees stop shaking. They get dressed, Spencer's shirt no longer hide the bump, and head to the BAU.

* * *

When they come in they're told the team is in the meeting room waiting for them. They walk in and both flinch when the team yells "surprise!" Spencer looks around at the party decor and the gifts and _oh my god_ cake. "It's not my birthday," Spencer says stupidly.

Morgan walks up but keeps his distance. "This is us trying to apologize. We know that this doesn't make up for over a year of us being sub-human... But we're hoping this could be the first step... And that you'll stay so that we can keep trying..." Spencer steps forward and hesitantly hugs the man that used to be his best friend.

Derek hugs back as tight as he can. "Fuck, Spencer. I'm so sorry. I've been so fucking stupid and I didn't even realize how much I missed you, and how much we were hurting you." Derek says to him. Spencer just maintains the hug until Derek pulls away, wiping his eyes.

"Spencer... we've all been stupid. I know that you don't expect us to all agree with you being gay, or being with Rossi. You never asked us to just agree with you. You asked us to accept it. We're adults and, whether we like it or not, we should have acted like adults," JJ says.

Emily steps up next. "I may not agree with it, but you're still my friends, my co-workers and people I owe my life to. We shouldn't have ignored you and made you feel like that."

Spencer takes David's hand. "You gave us a year without complaint to get used to you. And you made a good point, you don't fuck each other at the office. Before today, I'd never ever seen you touch each other. We acted childishly. We owe you everything, Spencer. And Rossi, you've been very helpful to this team. We're very sorry," Garcia says.

Spencer squeezes Rossi's hand. "Thank you," he says. Rossi grabs a chair so that Spencer can sit. "This is all I wanted. I didn't need a party, I didn't need anything but for you to be there and to treat me like I am still a human being," Rossi rubs his shoulders. "I appreciate this everyone. Thank you."

Hotch steps forward. "Will you stay with your family? We will all understand if you chose not to, and we will still remain your family. We just want you to be happy," he tells Spencer. Spencer is laughing but there are tears on his face. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.," he tells him.

* * *

He's sitting at his desk and rubbing his stomach. He's happy. Happier than he has been the entire time he's been pregnant. "How far along are you, now?" Derek asks. "A day away from being in my seventeenth week." Derek swallows hard and leans forward with his palm out.

"May I?" He asks. Spencer nods because he can't trust his self to speak. He feels Derek's warm palm caress his bump and smiles. Rossi and Hotch watch happily. "I'm glad he chose to stay," Hotch says. Rossi nods. "It's going to be hard to get him to take maternity leave." They both share a laugh.

"Are you happy with him? With the thought of becoming a father?" Hotch asks. Rossi doesn't take his eyes off his lover's form. He's now jumping up and running from Morgan, who has just discovered that pregnant Spencer is a very ticklish Spencer. He doesn't answer until Morgan has chased Spencer out of eye sight.

"He makes me happy, and I'd like to think he feels the same. As for the bambino, I couldn't be any happier. Especially because he will be a gift to me from Spencer. I don't think we would have ever had children or adopted."

"How far along is he?" Hotch asks. "I think he's seventeen weeks. He's starting to feel more comfortable about it." "Did you see Mama Rossi?" Hotch asks. Rossi nods and sighs. "She's pressuring us to get married. That's when Spencer almost lost the baby." Hotch nods.

"Are you going to marry him?" Rossi shrugs. "I asked, but it was right before I realized that something was wrong. I don't know that I should try again." Hotch nods. "I think he would say yes. I think... The chance to have a happy family means a lot more to him than he's letting on."

Rossi eyes Spencer, who is now sitting at his desk eating candy, a gift from Garcia, while said woman lectures Morgan, presumably on why he shouldn't tickle poor, pretty little Reid.


	8. Chapter 8

They go home and Spencer's in much higher spirits. "Spencer, you look lovely smiling like that," Rossi compliments. Spencer kisses his boyfriend. "David, you're a good man," he tells him.

David kisses him again and they walk clumsily to the bedroom. "Wait, Spence. There's something I want to ask you," Rossi says. Spencer stops, hand on his stomach and looks at Rossi. "Spence, I love you," Rossi begins. Spencer smiles. "I love you too, David." They kiss again but Rossi still pushes his back.

"Spence, will you marry me?" Spencer looks at Rossi with wide eyes. Suddenly he pushes Rossi off the bed. "Get the fuck out of my room!" He yells. Rossi gets up and nearly runs out. Spencer locks their door and doesn't make another sound. Rossi has no idea what he's done wrong.

He goes into the living room and texts Aaron. "Ready to hear something you're not used to hearing?" he asks. "What?" Aaron responds. "You were wrong," Rossi responds. "Likely. What was I wrong about, so that it may never happen again?" Rossi frowns. Did something just break in their room?

"I asked Spencer to marry me. He told me to get the fuck out of his room and locked the door. Very sure he's smashing everything of value." Rossi sighs and waits for his friend to give him advise. "Call Morgan over," is Hotch's advice.

* * *

The dark-skinned agent is greeted warmly by Rossi. "Morgan, I swear, I did nothing to make him angry. I asked him to marry me and he exploded." Derek smiles cooly. "I've gone through a few pregnancies myself with my sisters. Let me talk to him and see what's going on."

Derek knocks on the door and is given access by Spencer. Rossi sits in the living room sipping scotch for almost an hour before Derek and Spencer join him. Derek has an arm around Spencer and Spencer is wiping his eyes.

"Now, explain to Dave why you were so mean," Derek says. Spencer sniffles. "I'm sorry David," Spencer says. "Pretty boy, I didn't say apologize. I said explain."

"I didn't mean to get so angry. I just don't want you to ask me that unless you really mean it. I don't want you to ask because your family wants it or because it looks good for the BAU. I want you to ask because you love me and you love our baby and you want to be with us forever," Spencer explains.

Rossi takes him in his arms to kiss him. "I wouldn't ask for any other reason, Spencer." Derek is chuckling at this point. "You're going to have a fun pregnancy with this one. Are you all square now?" He asks. Spencer and Rossi nod and Derek goes home.

Rossi draws Spencer into his arms. "Do you want to have a bath with me?" Spencer nods, still whimpering. Rossi leads him to the bathroom and runs them a warm bath. They undress and Rossi gets in first. He holds Spencer against his and rubs the belly that was getting even bigger.

"I'm sorry that I upset you," Rossi says. Spencer shakes his head. "I'm sorry that I overreacted. I love you, Dave. I would love to marry you." Rossi kisses him again tenderly. He keep a palm rested on Spencer's belly while the other hand goes further down.

"Dave, make love to me as the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with," Spencer says while they make their way to bed; naked and still wet. "I do that every time we make love, Spencer," he answers back softly.


End file.
